User talk:Armond/Sealed Deck
You realize I will NEVER be able to play for more than an hour on Fridays then, right? T_T I've got classes at 3:30 and need to leave by 3:10 to get to it. Also, if anyone from America works, they're fucked, too. The Euros can stay up later, imo. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 20:39, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :Also, moar Core, Factions, and Proph. NF is lameimbashit, and should be excluded, but Proph and Factions have been nerfbatted into shape and are cool. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 20:40, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, I saw about the time zones, but I figured probably more people want SD anyway. I'm considering making it a couple hours later, though. What time is your class over? -- Armond Warblade 21:03, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::I'd get back around 5:30 or 6:00. 6:00 is probably safer, though I could make it back by 5:30 if need be. :P ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 21:29, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::l2college, imo. you're supposed to have fridays off like i do. --Mafaraxas (talk) 02:52, 13 September 2008 (EDT) Needs proph + factions. Sins without NF skills are still pretty balanced. -Auron 21:20, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :Would you be in if I got un-lazy enough to write up all the real combinations? -- Armond Warblade 21:20, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::+1 for factions. +0.5 for proph.Pika Fan 21:22, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::I don't care about all the combinations. Proph and Proph/factions are the only things worth running sealed deck for. If you like the NF skills, you might as well do a non-sealed-deck tournament. -Auron 21:24, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::Yeh. NF is just lame tbh. Proph/Fax/Core is all we need on there. Though a NF/EotN would make for funny imba. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 21:29, 12 September 2008 (EDT) So if I'm right Sealed Deck is in an hour? Brandnew. 11:02, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :Sealed deck is later this week. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] /wave 11:07, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::Saturday, September 20, 5:00 PM GMT. That's 12:00 noon East Coast time, 9:00 AM West Coast time. '' [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] /wave 11:08, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::Oops september 20th. :> Brandnew. 11:09, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Tbfh, there was supposed to be an unorganized sealed deck like three hours ago, but I just couldn't get my ass out of bed in time to not be plagued by the parents... -- Armond Warblade 11:22, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::::I say we do some now tbh. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 11:36, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Said parents and said food call. Feel free to organize it yourself, though. -- Armond Warblade 11:43, 13 September 2008 (EDT) If you're limiting it to Proph/Factions/core skills only, you should probably limit some of the skills that have been superbuffed since, seeing as I can do this with proph and core: Certainly looks like an interesting break from the current meta to me. --Image:Tab Piplup 12:14, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :In other words, if you want to make things more interesting by playing with older metas, just treat it like a slight variation on sealed deck, where you choose the skils in the deck to make it interesting instead of drawing a random one. --Image:Tab Piplup 12:20, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::Sounds good to me... Tbh, Sealed Deck would just be easier then... ~~ 12:22, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::Just have one deck that you use every time you do it, basically limit it to builds that ''aren't in the meta. There's no point whatsoever doing x chapter only skills when it just ends up with people running slightly gimped versions of the meta. You don't magically roll things back to the meta of boonprots, BLs, eprods, AoD sins, blackout rangers and whatever else you want to emulate by banning the newer skills when the vast majority of skills in the current meta are from the era people generally want to emulate the most. --Image:Tab Piplup 12:26, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::::This will require thinking... so I'ma put it off until my brain feels competent. It'll be decided by Wednesday, I guess. -- Armond Warblade 13:11, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Not really that hard, it'd be much quicker to list the skills that are banned (WoH, Aegis, maybe Pblock(esurge hardens me :<) etc). I'll do a quick list later if I can be bothered. --Image:Tab Piplup 13:16, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Oh. Just something like that? Yeah, ok. I'll do that later. -- Armond Warblade 13:18, 13 September 2008 (EDT) Can't attend Double champ weekend, farming champs instead. Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:22, 19 September 2008 (EDT) I can't attend either, pveing w/ tab. --71.229 14:35, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :I'll be at my girlfriend's getting laid tbh. Soz. Need to do this moar on thursday when i has the whole day off. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 15:48, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::I'll be at my e-girlfriend's getting e-laid tbh. fixd —SkaKid ' 16:10, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::you all better fucking show tomorrow. --Mafaraxas (talk) 16:16, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Soz. Was busy getting sex. I'll be there this weekend though, pending a minimal hangover. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 21:00, 21 September 2008 (EDT) fail nooo. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate]] /wave 13:25, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :Image was deleted before hacking/db backup - the backup only stored the actual pages, and not the images themselves, so now it thinks they exist but they don't >.> ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:59, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::? I think he meant the fail was with the sealed deck. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 15:18, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::Wizard trolls RC to resolve user frustrations. HE IS BEYOND CONTEXT AND CONTENT. That is all. Also, it should be better this weekend. Less champ farming and less Cedave being major afk. ツ cedave 15:31, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Assuming that he doesn't schedule it on Friday again, or before noon on a Saturday :< ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 15:34, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::after noon U.S. = late night euros. The assumption is people lead normal sleep schedules, or can accomodate leading normal sleep schedules for one day. --Mafaraxas (talk) 16:18, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::I'd imagine 9 or 10 isn't late for most of the chavs, seeing as half of them (read:Hydra and Rawr) are up until 4am or later a good bit. ツ cedave 16:20, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::I can make it this weekend. --71.229 16:22, 22 September 2008 (EDT)